Heart in two
by Pridemunkeyz
Summary: Yuuki thinks about her love for Kaname and Zero, I'm Yume...all the freaking way.


This story is placed after Kaname told Yuuki it's okay to love two guys and before Yuuki ventures outside. I don't own VK.

I love Kaname,I really do,but Zero still affects me. I think about how he would laugh at my new clothes, him saying he would kill me, and how he would be disgusted with the act of sharing blood. I feel as if I'm betraying Kaname when I think of Zero, Kaname has accepted that Zero will always be in my heart. I don't understand why he is okay with it, he just said I wouldn't be Yuuki if I didn't love.

Kaname had to go to a meeting,he's attempting to fix the "corrupt" vampire society. He said he would be back as soon as he could. It takes typically two or three days. I think of the departure we had and blush. It was inside the house,more like mansion, near the door.

-Earlier-

"Yuuki will you give me a kiss?"

"Um...Ah...Well...It's kinda..."

"You don't wan't to kiss me? Do you find that unappealing?" He looked hurt,like a dog who was scolded.(Heh heh,later did we find out he turns into something similar. Or summons,whatever. Wolfy!)

"No, of course not! I really,really wan't to kiss you! Especially when you're sleeping and look vulnerable! I love watching you sleep!"

"That's my favorite pastime!" Aidou said,but we decided to ignore him.

"You watch me sleep and you like it when I seem vulnerable? My,Yuuki you seem like a pervert." I could tell I was blushing big time. I tried to think of a plausible excuse.

"We still kind of have conflicting schedules and sometimes you seem younger when you're less guarded." I handled that pretty well,with half my brain functioning thinking of THAT day when he had a well...wet dream and I heard my name.

I started sweating under the suffocating embarassment.

"Good save dumbass!" I really am going to throttle him once I'm done with Kaname. (Wait for it later^^)

"So now I seem old?" He looked offended,but I wasn't really sure if he was serious or not.(Well,he is ancient.^^)

"Erm...yeah you do,I mean you talk like you're from a time long ago sometimes. And it influenced me some."

"Stupid! You were supposed to deny it!" Ugh...

"Yuuki..."He puffed out,exasperated.

"Sorry! Please don't be mad and turn into the tickle monster!"(A mode of "punishment" Kaname uses on her,well,at least in my imagination, lol.) His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and his lips tightened. And then he burst into laughter. That startled me so much I backed up against the door and Aidou crashed into the wall. His laughter was different from his chuckle, melodic and free.

"I was just teasing you,you looked so adorably scared!" That made me think of my deadly encounters with Shizuka Hiou and my uncle, Rido Kuran, sadistic purebloods... and I was now pissed, really pissed.

"So you decide to terrorize me more because I look so cute scared? What the heck is your problem? Damn purebloods, always with the cockiness and the dark aura and the need to be so dang negative with others!"

"Um...Yuuki,well...you're a pureblood too." Squeaked Aidou-senpai. Too bad I was in a bad mood.

"Shut up!No one asked for your snide little comments, always trying to give me hell because you're jealous Kaname likes me more!" That brought me back to when I was tortured because of my access to the night class and Kaname's obvious interest in me

"Yuuki-", Kaname started.

"Why couldn't you be less public with your apparent infatuation with me? And why couldn't you cough up some old geezers who could take place as guardians? Then I wouldn't have gone through sleep-deprivement and bullying!"

"Well-"

"And you wonder why my growth stunted after I was twelve! Oh yeah,I know what you're thinking of when you stare at me questioningly! It's all your and Chairman's fault I'm short and flat-chested! And you dare tease me about being petite!" I practically roared.

I guess he didn't know what else to do and was desperate, so he planted his hands on my cheeks and leaned in and kissed me with such a ferocity that my mind blanked out.

Anger soon turned into passion that spurred such an intensity that if these words work: made me feel ALIVE. When I opened up my eyes, I could see from my peripheral vision was that Aidou was stunned. He was finally silent!

I focused on the sight in front of me, a Kaname with positively glowing red eyes who looked like he wanted to devour me. I wanted him. Too bad Seiren picked an inopportune time to show up.

"There are no current "obstacles", now seems to be a good time to leave." Not even seeming to acknowlege the state we were in.

"Bye." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Hopefully we can continue this when I get back?"

I got in closer and nibbled on his ear a little before my reply, "Yesss, and have sweet,sweet dreams." I dont know what possessed me to be so bold. He drew back stunned.

"You know?"

"I was going to invite you to have tea with me when I saw you sprawled against your couch in a...state...need I say more?" He glanced at me. I believe that's my first time seeing him blush. He ran promptly away.

I decided I was tired and should go to sleep, it was day. I missed him already. I settled into my bed and wondered.

When I dream will it be you, if only for a moment in time,

or will it be HIM?


End file.
